Request from Europe
|details = A request has come all the way from a town official in Europe. He wants to investigate a plant that grows on the continent southeast of here. It says that it's up to the recipient of this job to decide what is the subject of the investigation. ...What do you say? If you decide to accept, go talk to the official of this town |step1 = /To Kakadu/Jakarta/City Official/ Hmm, so you've accepted a job from Europe? Well, you won't get anywhere unless you go to the place in question. There's a town called Kakadu on the north coast of the continent to the southeast of this town. You can obtain information there about which plants grow wild in that land. |step2 = /Not here any more/Kakadu/Rest House Master/ Plants, you say? You mean those grass and trees growing over there aren't good enough? Aw... maybe not, huh? Then there's not much I can teach you myself. But there's a girl in this town who knows a lot about that kind of thing. |step3 = /My grandfather/Kakadu/Maiden near Market Keeper/ You want to know about the wonderful plants that grow in this area? Then please look over there at that tree. My grandpa ate its leaves for a snack. He then went on about how absolutely awful they tasted. So... the tree got angry... and, last night, it ate him! It looked like he didn't taste so good either... |step4 = /Don't make me angry!/Kakadu/Maiden/ Oh... it's a joke! I'm only joking! My grandpa's just fine. And he won't eat those leaves either. Ha! Ha! Ha! Aw... I'd have been worried if you took me seriously. I'll teach you about our wonderful plants, so please don't be so grouchy. |step5 = /Appearance and what's inside are both.../Kakadu/Maiden/ Sail along this land to the west and you'll come to a landing spot. Many kinds of animals go there to drink nectar from the flowers that bloom in the trees growing there. These flowers are wonderful not only for the way they look, but also for the taste of their nectar. On top of that... why don't I tell you something really amazing! |step6 = /Knowledge of an unmoving one/Kakadu/Maiden/ When the land dries out in this area, many forest fires break out. Naturally, that burns down those plants as well. But, for some reason, new ones start growing again in the very same place. I wonder why that happens. It's rather strange... Just so you know, I'm not joking at all there. |stepfinal = Investigation of plant revived from fire/Australia Northwest Coast/near Flower - White/ According to the story the girl told you, after forest fires, those plants sprout new buds in the very same place. Travel to that landing spot by sailing along the land to the west of Kakadu. Then examine those plants. |discoXP = 720 |cardXP = 360 |reportXP = 330 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Australia Northwest Coast |seaarea = West Australian Sea Basin }}